Su Piel
by ItsDracoAddict
Summary: Sí, solo su piel lo había cautivado... pero ¿No hay nada más que un irresistible deseo dentro de ese frío corazón? Lean, dejen un Review, y prometo que pronto les cuento! R&R people! Dramioneeee


**Mi Primer Oneshot, y por supuesto, es un Dramione. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Fue muy raro cómo se me ocurrió, la verdad. Estaba viendo un video de un Dramione,**

**y empezaba con un primer plano de Hermione. Se me vino esta historia a la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de **

**cómo empezarla o de cómo terminarla. Tengo esta opción de final y otra.. Dejo a sus manos que elijan. **

**Si quieren que ellos al final "se toquen" solo díganlo en un Review. **

**Disfruten!**

**Y para los que les interesa, voy a traducir esto al inglés. **

Por supuesto que no soy dueña ni de Draco ni de Hermione... de nada, en realidad. Sólo esta idea es mía.

**Su piel**

Él lo sabía y ella se daba cuenta. Cada vez que él la miraba, ella lo sentía. Sentía aquel calor recorriendo su cuerpo y quemando _su piel_.

Él sabía que lo volvía loco. Esa textura perfecta y pareja, el brillo natural que emitía y el calor que sentía cada vez que se rozaban, o cuando pasaban a centímetros el uno del otro.

_Su piel_ lo cautivaba. Lo encerraba en un sueño suave y tibio. Lo hacía desear acariciarla con desesperación. Lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo convertía en otra persona.

Cada vez que estaba abstraído, mirándola, ambos sabían que él no miraba su boca o sus ojos. Sabían que él admiraba su piel. Porque brillaba y parecía suave. Porque se había convertido en su más imposible deseo.

En el deseo que lo dominaba cuando estaban cerca y lo obligaba a rozarla en cada oportunidad dada. El deseo que le ordenaba tocarle la mano cuando se sentaban juntos por orden de Snape.

Ese deseo que sabía que algún día cumpliría.

Y es que cada vez que la miraba, sus manos le quemaban, pero a la vez se sentían frías y vacías. Esa obsesión se había convertido en un motivo para seguir cada día. Se despertaba, y al tocar sus sábanas de seda suave, recordaba aquel color claro que adornaba sus mejillas cuando hacía frío. O el rubor que las recorría cada vez que alguien la insultaba. Y por eso adoraba hacerlo.

Amaba hacerla sentir mal porque lo volvía loco el rubor que recorría su cara, _su piel_. Porque lo desesperaba de necesidad su tic nervioso de poner sus mechones tras su oreja, y acariciar levemente su cien. Porque su corazón alcanzaba límites de velocidad increíbles cada vez que sus ojos pestañaban y dejaban ver la tersa _piel_ de sus párpados levemente rosados.

Se preguntaba cómo sería la _piel_ de sus hombros y su espalda. Si estaría salpicada de pecas al igual que su tierna y respingada nariz. Si se vería tan suave como sus manos al sostener una pluma. Si la _piel_ de su estómago plano sería tan llamativa como la de su frente. Si quizás sus piernas serían suaves y cálidas. Se preguntaba cómo se sentirían sus manos tibias acariciando su espalda y su rostro.

Se carcomía la cabeza imaginando cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los de él. Si lo quemarían congelándolo al igual que el roce de sus dedos, o si solo sería el roce de un beso más entre otros.

Se preguntaba por qué. Por qué estaba obsesionado por esa piel. Por _su piel_.

¿Por qué lo volvía tan loco una piel que cubría sangre sucia? ¿Por qué quería tan desesperadamente manchar sus manos tocando las impuras de ella? ¿Por qué de pronto su piel parecía rondar en su cabeza y atraer cada centímetro de su cuerpo?

No lo sabía, y ella tampoco. Y la asustaba.

Porque cada vez que él la miraba, no lo hacía con disimulo. Si estaban en el gran comedor, él encontraba la manera de sentarse en el lugar adecuado para verla. Y mientras comían, no despegaba los ojos de ella. Nunca lo vio mirando sus ojos o sus labios. No.

Sus ojos se encendían con fuego plateado cuando miraba sus mejillas ruborizadas o su frente. Cada vez que su vena latía al costado de su cuello y castaños mechones lo rozaban. Sus ojos temblaban cuando sus manos tocaban su cara o se restregaba los ojos. Se removía en su lugar cada vez que ella sostenía una pluma y llevaba la punta de la misma a su boca. Cada vez que sus dedos masajeaban sus sienes para librarse del estrés.

Sus manos temblaban levemente cada vez que ella estaba cerca y veía cómo las cerraba en puños. Veía cómo cada vez que ella pasaba por su lado él se relamía los labios, anticipando algo. Deseando con desesperación.

Y estaba asustada hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Porque cada vez que pasaba junto a él, sentía un temblor en su interior. Porque había empezado a disfrutar el calor que recorría su piel cada vez que él la miraba. Y no quería. No quería aceptar sus miradas y disfrutarlas. No quería lamer su labio inferior solo para provocarlo. Odiaba eso y se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba disfrutar el aroma masculino que emitía su cuerpo y desear sentirlo desde cerca.

No toleraba el modo en que él disfrutaba insultándola, pero también amaba esos momentos. Porque escuchaba su voz masculina invitándola. Invitándola a retrucarle y que sonriera con placer.

Había llegado a amar verlo subido a algún árbol mirándola y ver sus cabellos platinados volar con el viento suave de cada atardecer. Había empezado a fascinarle el Quidditch porque cada partido, era una oportunidad para verlo sin culpa ni iniciar sospechas. Después de todo, ¿Quién no miraba al buscador de uno de los equipos? Había dejado de ir a la biblioteca por las tardes porque sabía que él pasaba las tardes en el baño de prefectos bañándose en la gran tina usando su malla.

Amaba sentir el agua tibia acariciando su cuerpo mientras él la miraba, incendiando cada parte de ella con esa mirada ardiente que tenía.

Y él… esos eran simplemente, los mejores momentos del día.

Después de cada clase hacía sus deberes en la sala común de Slytherin y luego iba a disfrutar de un relajante baño en la gran tina del baño de prefectos.

Lo hacía solo una vez por semana… hasta que un día llegó ella enojada. Weasel y Potty habían hecho algo. Lo sabía por el rubor de enojo que recorría su piel y por los bufidos que escapaban de sus labios rojos. Lo supo por el modo en que ella reboleó su mochila contra el suelo y por esa lágrima salada que recorrió tan lentamente su mejilla encendida. La habían lastimado y habían hecho que se ruborizara… y eso lo hacía solo él. Sólo él cambiaba su piel y sólo él lo disfrutaba.

"_Luego me encargo de esos dos" _pensó. Y no lo pensó más porque vio los ojos de ella clavados en los de él. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos y pidió disculpas por interrumpir su baño.

Se iba a ir y la desesperación recorrió el cuerpo entero del Slytherin. _No, no te vayas_, quería gritar. Pero eso iba a ser estúpido, asique optó por decirle que no se vaya. Después de todo, la tina era enorme.

Y cuando la castaña salió de la ducha con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo chorreando agua por cada extremidad, simplemente se volvió loco. Su sangre se aceleró y sus hormonas se descontrolaron.

Llevaba una bikini negra que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono claro de _su piel._ Entró lentamente a la tina por la escalera que estaba justo a su lado. Él giró el rostro para mirarla con detalle y vio todo con precisión.

Vio detalladamente las piernas largas y femeninas desplegarse a su costado y admiró cada pedazo de _piel_, disfrutando del calor que empezaban a emanar sus movimientos. Luego vio sus muslos, perfectos y femeninos pasar junto a él para ser completamente cubiertos por agua.

Las burbujas y la espuma acariciaron su estómago, dándole a su panza un brillo de jabón que la hacía irresistible. Una vez que el agua la cubrió hasta los hombros desplegó su hermoso y femenino cuerpo y nadó hasta la parte de la tina más alejada de él. La miró a los ojos, y vio lo que nunca pensó ver en esos ojos inocentes.

En ellos vio luces. Luces rojas, blancas y negras. Luces que representaban deseo, fuego, miedo, lujuria… Vio sensaciones que nunca pensó que la Griffindor era capaz de albergar. Y sintió el más profundo deseo de tocarla. Más fuerte que nunca. Solo un roce le bastaría. Solo una caricia alcanzaría para que respirara toda una vida.

Pero se resistió. Porque además de ver fuego en sus ojos, vio frío. Un frío que anticipaba miedo. Le tenía miedo. Le temía a su mirada y a su cercanía. Los ojos de la serpiente quemaron cada parte del rostro de la leona y vio en cada centímetro de su piel un miedo y un nerviosismo que le molestaron. Le molestaron tanto que salió como un rayo del agua y desapareció de la vista de la chica.

Ella quedó desconcertada. ¿Es que había hecho algo mal? No, si no había dicho nada. Había sentido su cuerpo arder como nunca. Él la había mirado de forma diferente. Con más intensidad y con más fuego. Y un segundo después… ZAS.

Ya no estaba más frente a ella, ni en ningún otro lado del baño. Y no era solo eso lo que la preocupaba, sino las llamas que se habían encendido en su vientre.

Cuando entró a la piscina, sintió sus ojos como dagas clavarse en cada centímetro de piel, cortándola toda y desparramando su sangre por el agua. Había sentido sus ojos en la nuca cuando nadó hacia el otro lado. Había sentido fuego por esa mirada. Había sentido deseo y la había invadido una sensación nueva... la lujuria.

Había recorrido _su piel_ y su cuerpo con tanta rapidez y fuerza que se asustó. Y fue en ese preciso momento que él se fue. Quizá lo había notado. Quizás había visto el fuego en ella y se había ido por asco. Quizás en realidad no vio fuego en sus orbes plateados, sino repugnancia.

Quizás era esa la razón por la que sus manos se cerraban en puño y por la que se relamía los labios.

Quizás era por eso que la insultaba y la lastimaba. Ella no era nada. Ella le daba asco y provocaba que se estremeciera. Él la miraba solo por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía haber en el mundo un ser tan repugnante?

¿Y por qué se sorprendió tanto? ¿Por qué le dolió?

Si eso ya lo sabía. Si Malfoy la odiaba y ella a él. Decidió que lo averiguaría, y por eso fue cada una de las siguientes tardes a darse un baño de espuma. Y cada tarde, ellos tardaban más en irse. Cada vez él se quedaba más tiempo y ella esperaba que él se fuera para irse. Cada día quemaba más. Él la quemaba cada día más por dentro y por fuera. Cada minuto era una tortura. Cada minuto en esa tina era un reto y un límite.

Moría por estirar sus manos y tocar sus mejillas masculinas. Moría por acariciar su cuerpo trabajado gracias al Quidditch y por contar sus abdominales con los dedos. Quería sentir la sensación de su pelo escurriéndose en sus manos delicadas. Quería algo, lo quería cada momento que pasaba junto a él.

Y lo conseguiría. Sí que lo conseguiría. Solo un roce. Sólo saber cómo se sentiría. Quería una caricia y sabía que la tendría. Por unos segundos, ella sería la dueña de la piel de sus mejillas.

* * *

**Si les gustó, díganlo... y sino... también. todo sirve y apenas estoy empezando... **

**Gracias por leer! **

_...·*·.ItsDracoAddict.·*·..._


End file.
